Do Over Incident
by StoriesOfANobody
Summary: During the 'do over days', there was one day no one but Brady knew about. He didn't tell. Boomer wasn't there. What happened? Brakayla! One-shot! Rated T for language and suggestive themes. Genres:Romace/?Drama? P.S. Take a look at that picture! Where do you think that's from? I don't have a clue.


_**Lately, everything has been crazy. I've had writer's block, too. This story is basically to beat my writer's block. It's horrible and rushed, I know. But I felt I should post it to let you know I ain't dead yet. **_

_**Got one little suggestive scene that popped outta no where. Sorry, I'm thirteen with a fourteen year old cousin who has a horribly dirty mind. Rubs off. **_

**Brady:**

I woke up laughing at my brother's and our earlier stunt.

"That was so much fun! Though, maybe next time we should use bigger rockets on our king cruiser…," Boomer trails off. I nod as Mikayla and Mason walk in to announce the ceremony.

"Rise and shine my kings, it's jiki-biki day," Mason announces. I got out of bed, forgetting the cookie stuck to my cheek.

"So…loose the face cookie," Mikayla says wearily. I snatch the cookie of my face. How am I supposed to get Mikayla to love me when she thinks I'm an idiot? Charm hasn't worked but I can't think of any thing else.

"Alright, we're up so get out you overgrown beast!" Boomer yells at Mason. He walks out reluctantly and confused. Mikayla glances at me once more and leaves.

"Now…let's see if I can get my girl," I say to Boomer as I take the watch from him.

"Ok but tomorrow the watch is mine. Until then," my brother pulls out a sheet of paper and sits on the couch, "the 'How to Embarrass Mason' list is getting longer."

I shook my head before walking out. The watch made my pocket sag. I hoped nobody notices. If anyone did, I would pass it off as a gift from Aunt Nancy.

She's always sending us stuff. Once Aunt Nancy sent me a bow tie. I had no idea what to do with it. I tried wearing it but Boomer said I looked like a girl. Yea, apparently it doesn't go in your hair.

I gave it to Muhammad. He seemed to enjoy it. Or maybe he was smiling because I told him not to put the bow tie in his hair. Good advice always makes me happy.

* * *

The beach was always nice. The beautiful waves lapping at the fine, clean sand makes it very relaxing and pleasant. The fact that Mikayla would be stopping by any second made it better.

I hope this time I won't get hurt. Last time, I got punched in the stomach. Granted, I probably deserved it. Everyone knows not to scare Mikayla. Probably not my best idea to pop out of a box. Mikayla looks cute when she is surprised, though.

Speaking of which, here the girl comes now. Her eyes on the dirt in front of her, seemingly lost in thought. Wonder what she's thinking of…

"Hey, Mikayla," I say casually. She looks up from the ground, confused for a moment. But only a moment, then that Mikoola attitude comes back; Confident as hell.

"Brady? What are you doing here?" Mikayla says with a little edge in her voice. Not too much, Just the usual slightly edgy voice you use when someone randomly knows where you are and shows up there. Like a stalker but that's not me. No, that's whoever 'King Creepy' is.

"Nothing, just waiting for you. Care to join me for a walk?" I question.

Mikayla eyes me oddly, trying to figure out what I was up to. Finally, she nods.

My grin, I think, cannot get any wider.

I offer her my arm but she acts like she doesn't notice. A gesture I like better than glaring or scowling.

We start on her guard shift route, walking silently.

She glances over at me and our eyes make contact. Brown eyes that make me want to pin her right here, right now.

Damn it, Mikayla. You have no idea the effect you can have on me. And what a hell of an effect it is.

Suddenly, Mikayla reaches over and grabs my collar. Then, she leans up, connecting our lips. Shocked, I forget to kiss back.

"Mikayla, that…you…what was that for?" I ask when she pulls away. Mikayla stands with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. She's just as shocked, if not more, as me.

"I-I don't know. I just…felt like it," she says.

Hmm…should I…? Well, it wouldn't hurt would it? Not like it's unheard of. I'll do it.

**Mikayla:**

Still surprised that I would even think to kiss Brady, I don't notice his lips finding mine. I do notice when the sparks fly.

It makes me feel tingle-y and warm. As if something is pushing against my chest from the inside. I can smell the sweet scent that is Brady. I've never noticed how good he smells. Like lemons and honeysuckle.

I can't believe what I'm about to do.

I kiss him back.

We're flush against each other, breathing hastily. It's hard to get air, for some reason.

Then he introduces that damned tongue, making it very hard to think straight. Brady is one hell of a kisser.

On pure accident, I grind against Brady. He gasps and groans, grinding back. He starts kissing my neck gently. I moan softly into his shoulder.

Next thing I know, we're on the sand with Brady tugging on my pants.

"We…We shouldn't do this, Brady," I struggled out, his hands making it nearly impossible to focus. He grunts, still fumbling with the zipper of my shorts.

"Brady…we could get it trouble. In more ways than one," I say. He doesn't listen, instead silencing me with a passionate kiss. Damn him.

I'm wondering what I was trying to tell him. Why did we need to stop? I forget. Finally, I remember why we must stop before this gets carried away.

"Brady, stop. We can't do this," I say less stern than I meant. He pulls back and freezes. We both lock eyes.

I shift slightly, unintentionally pressing against him. Brady flushes.

"I have…something that needs…attention. I got to go, Kayla," He says blushing. I nod, blushing myself.

"Uh…me too," I mumble as Brady stands. He helps me up and bids me goodbye, hurriedly. Rude to some, but I understand.

I am left with an itch that desperately needs scratching... Let's forget I mentioned that.

"Did I seriously just do that? With Brady? Right on the beach? Oh, God. I've gone insane," I mutter to myself. I really must have gone insane. The only other possible explanation is Brady found a magic potion that attracts uninterested girls. Yep. I'm utterly insane.

**Brady:**

I race off the beach and into the jungle.

Oh crap. What was I thinking? Mikayla's gonna hate me! I just did that! With Mikayla! Right there on the beach!

Damn it all.

I have no other choice. If I don't do this Mikayla will hate me forever.

I reach in my pocket and pull out the watch.

"Do over," I whisper.

And I'm back in my bed.

No one knows about that ten-to-twenty minutes. It's going to stay that way. That little thing is my secret.

I wish I could do it over. I wish I hadn't said those words. But it's too late.

No one remembers. No one knows.

Mikayla doesn't remember. Mikayla doesn't know.

**Sucky little one-shot has ended on a sad note.**


End file.
